Sugilite
Sugilite is the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire). She made her first appearance in "Coach Steven". Appearance Sugilite is a colossal fusion with a stocky build, with four arms (each pair seeming to share a shoulder joint). She features four, medium-lilac eyes located under a strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark purple-black hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's, but messier. Her skin color is lavender, like Amethyst's. She appears to have purple fingernails painted to appear as gemstones themselves. Her gemstones are located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms. As of Amethyst and Garnet's regenerations, Sugilite's palm gemstones have been relocated. Pre-regeneration (debut) She has fuchsia skin, wears a ripped, dark purple, black and burgundy bodysuit similar to Garnet's, and a visor covering her lower eyes. She has four arms which are connected at her sleeves. Her bodysuit has tears in it that are similar to Amethyst's. Post-regeneration (current) Her top is now split into two colors: violet and a darker purple. Her leggings are also no longer ripped, but feature star-shaped patches, much like Amethyst's current leggings, with the left one colored black and the right one colored dark-violet. Her hair became longer, gaining an even darker shade of purplish-black, and her skin takes on a more lavender/violet hue, although this could be due to the lighting. Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones are now located on her lower pair of arms with the spiral gloves, which is due to Amethyst's outfit palette essentially being reversed in her latest regeneration. Personality Sugilite cares for herself first and foremost. Though she carries out mission objectives effectively, she has problems with impulse control and does not hesitate to use her power for personal gain. She combines Garnet's headstrong, unwavering nature with Amethyst's indulgence, as well as her negative attitude towards authority. The resulting personality is a volatile mix that is highly aggressive and dangerous to everyone she encounters. This causes at least one perilous situation, wherein Sugilite, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to unfuse, viciously attacks and severely injures Pearl. She seems to possess some of Ruby and Sapphire's feelings towards separating. She also appears to be cold like Sapphire can be, containing Ruby's anger issues and Amethyst's recklessness. All of Sugilite's constituent Gems contribute to her general temperament, though the similarity in nature of Amethyst and Ruby seemingly overwhelm Sapphire. Despite her destructive nature, she does seem to retain an attachment to Steven, refraining from marking him as a direct target during her rampages. Ironically, she inadvertently causes a chunk of debris to fly off at Pearl, who deflects it and hits Steven in the face. Sugilite appears to want to impress Steven with her strength, asking if he wanted "to see something cool?" when summoning Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip to form her flail. Relationships Steven Universe Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Sugilite holds an attachment to Steven. Steven appears to be the only person Sugilite treats with any respect. She avoids targeting him in all of her attacks and wants to impress him, flaunting Amethyst's exhibitionist nature combined with both Amethyst and Garnet's care for him. Similarly, Steven looked up to Sugilite and aspired to be strong like her, although he was shocked that Sugilite destroyed Greg's makeshift gym and encouraged Pearl to fight her when she went berserk. In "Cry for Help", however, Steven was eager for Garnet and Amethyst to fuse again. Pearl Sugilite holds a deep contempt for Pearl, stemming from Amethyst's rivalry towards her. While Pearl feels that Amethyst and Garnet will lose themselves the next time they fuse, this turns out to be accurate, because Sugilite was incredibly reluctant to unfuse, even fighting Pearl to remain so. She would've defeated Pearl if not for Steven's encouragement. Pearl is also jealous towards Sugilite because of her strength, which is mirrored in Amethyst's jealously towards Sardonyx and her gracefulness. Abilities Sugilite possesses standard Gem abilities. Being a juggernaut-style fighter, Sugilite uses her sheer strength to smash objects and size to overpower and crush any opponent. Sugilite also has no known weaknesses except her recklessness. In "Coach Steven", she is only defeated when Pearl outsmarts her by luring her up the hill behind the Crystal Temple. She then used her spear to trip Sugilite, causing her to tumble down the side of the temple and damage herself with her own flail, thus knocking her out and separating the fusion. Skillset * Flail Proficiency: Her weapon is an enormous flail that uses Amethyst's whip as a chain and Garnet's clasped gauntlets as a bludgeon. Using this flail, Sugilite easily smashes through buildings, reducing a defunct Gem Communications Hub to rubble in a short period. The sheer size of Sugilite's flail combined with the length of its chain gives it much longer range than other Gem melee weapons, much like Amethyst's whip. Unique Abilities * Wind-up Punch: In "Cry for Help", rather than forming her flail, Sugilite twists two of her arms together to deliver a devastating punch